


The Damage

by missingparentheses



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Double Drabble, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, tropetastictuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingparentheses/pseuds/missingparentheses
Summary: When the passion cools, the regret slips in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tropetastic Tuesday #2. Prompt: Hurt/comfort; 200 words exactly

The sweat is still cooling on their skin when Link hears it, almost lost at first in the sound of their heavy breathing. His ear is pressed to the warm, damp skin of Rhett's chest where his heart thrums wildly, and through the rhythmic current Link hears the choke of a sob.  


He presses away from the warm skin to look at his friend’s face, and Rhett pulls his hands from Link's body to shield his eyes from sight.  


“Rhett,” Link whispers, reaching out, cupping a palm around the bearded cheek. “Look at me…”  


Rhett's mouth crumples into an ugly sob, and his large hands aren't large enough to hide the damage.  


“What have we done?” Rhett garbles in a harsh gasp.  


Link climbs off the long body beneath him and curls into his side, pressing his face into Rhett's neck. He wants to speak, wants to reassure him, to mend the damage their passion has done. Rhett weeps, and Link presses a palm to the center of his chest, still and unmoving.  


“I'm sorry,” Link whispers. Rhett drops the hands from his face.  


“For what?”  


“For my part.”  


Rhett nods and grips the hand on his chest. “Me too.”


End file.
